


Home

by HanaHimus



Series: Velvet Apartment Adventures [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 150+ kudos celebration oneshot, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ren, Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls, Techincally part of a series but can be read alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Ren gets a letter from back home, it's not someone he wanted to hear from.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So the main fic this is linked to got over 150 kudos, so I wanted to do something fun for that haha ;w; If you wanna check out that main fic after reading this, btw, I'd love that.
> 
> Anyway, the "OC" of sorts came about from me basically pushing people who caused me distress into one person to give Ren a struggle. I flipped a coin to decide if the person was gonna be a girl or guy. Ended up being a girl lol.

When Ren got a letter from home, he couldn’t help but be nervous and excited for a number of reasons. One, if it was a nice letter, he could share it with Yusuke and stop worrying about it! With the name on the letter, he was sure it’d be nice. The bigger issue was, well… He knew this name too well.

It was a girl from his hometown, a year older than him. They’d gone to the same schools up until Ren was shipped off to Tokyo (then again, was that a surprise? It was a small town). They’d been good friends for a while, but around their third year of middle school things got awkward.

Ren got his first girlfriend, a girl in his class who was nice enough and funny to boot. They’d been enjoying themselves, but halfway through the summer she broke it off with him. She’d been angry, apparently his senpai had been telling everyone they were dating. His ex thought he’d been hiding a high school girlfriend from her, and well…

After that, Ren did his best to avoid her. She’d been getting too many mixed messages if she thought they were dating, and he hadn’t wanted to make it worse. If she was sending a letter, though, he could only guess she hadn’t gotten the hint. That was going to be messy.

He knew he was right when he opened it and it started with “to my dearest Ren.” She was still sure they were dating and he wasn’t sure he wanted to show this to Yusuke. After reading over the rest of the contents, however, he decided it couldn’t hurt. It was a nice letter, at the very least.

Speak of the devil, in walked Yusuke just then. He looked tired, but maybe that’d be better? Ren wasn’t sure, but he was going to have to bet on it.

“Welcome back.” He gave him a smile and held out the letter. “I promised to show you a letter I got from home, right?”

Yusuke blinked a few times before taking it. “That I did, thank you…”

They sat in silence as Yusuke read it over, humming and making confused noise all the while. Ren didn’t know why, but he was nervous. What if Yusuke got the wrong idea when he was reading it or something? That would only end badly…

“I didn’t know you have a girlfriend, Amamiya-kun!” He looked at him, eyes wide. “You should have told me.”

“She’s...not actually my girlfriend?” Ren shrugged a bit and sighed. “She just thinks we’re dating.”

“Is that so?” Yusuke hummed a bit as he looked over the letter again. “She seems very convinced.”

“You think so? I don’t really know where she got the idea we were dating, though.” He shook his head and sighed a bit. “I don’t know how to break it to her.”

“Would it not be best to tell her outright?” Yusuke rose an eyebrow. “Letting this continue will only cause you issues.”

“I know, but she’d probably just think I’m joking, if I’m being honest here.” He shook his head as he moved to the couch. “I dunno what else I could do.”

“Find a real significant other, perhaps? Warn them of this behavior, but state they exist to scare her off.” Yusuke suggested this as he moved to sit next to him. “I feel leaving it as it is isn’t a good idea, though.”

Ren blinked a few times. That was actually a great idea. “Who’d be willing to be in a relationship when they knew about that, though?”

“I’m not sure about that, but it couldn’t hurt to try.” Yusuke shrugged. “I would be willing to date you.”

“Thanks--” Ren blinked a few times. Wait a second, wait just a second! Had Yusuke really just said that? He wasn’t sure he could believe what he heard. “Excuse me?”

“I said I would date you despite the circumstances. If we were interested in each other, of course.” Yusuke nodded, a small smile on his face. “Is there an issue with that.”

Ren, still red in the face, shook his head. He should’ve realized he meant it like that. Could someone blame him, though? Pretty people were Ren’s biggest weakness and Yusuke was super pretty. Almost too pretty to look at at times, actually. Stupid pretty boy artist and he amazing face…

“Er, you seem to be spacing out.” Yusuke was frowning now. “Are you alright?”

“Just fine.” Ren gave him a small smile and did his best to cool his hot cheeks. 

“You’re red, though. Are you sure you aren’t sick?” Yusuke leaned a bit closer and Ren started to lean back. His weakness for pretty people was catching up on him.

He stood up, almost too fast and nodded. “I’m sure. I’m gonna go to my room and try to think of a way to deal with this…” And off he ran.

Yusuke, left behind, blinked a few times. “How odd…”

\--

When Ren got a call in the middle of the night, he panicked. This girl had just sent him a letter and now she was calling him?! Why was she calling him and how had she gotten his number? His parents made him change it before he left, after all… Did his mother give her the number? She did always say she’d be good for him.

He’d just rolled his eyes and said sure when he was younger, but now? Now he wasn’t so sure. He felt it would be better for both of them if she just moved on to someone else. There were a lot of boys who liked her enough they would threaten Ren over it, so… Okay, maybe not one of those guys, but still.

Was he willing to answer this? He turned to ask Morgana for help, only to remember the damn cat had decided to go out for the night. Damn him and his nocturnal tendencies... Now he had no one to help him with this…

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” He stood up and made his way out into the living room. He’d just step out into the hall to answer it. He’d wanted to actually just let it go through and not answer, but right after it went to voicemail, she called again.

There was just no escaping this, huh? Maybe he would really just need to tell her how it was. Ren could only take so much of this, after all. He hoped to be able to have a new start here, maybe find a girlfriend (or boyfriend, really, either could be nice) that was willing to put up with his baggage… If she didn’t leave him be, though, his choices would be narrowed. Not many wanted to deal with someone who wouldn’t take a hint like this.

“Hello?” He answered it as he pulled his shoes on, doing his best to not sound like he was ready to cry.

“Ren! I’m so glad you answered!” She sounded so excited. “How’ve you been?”

“Fine, Tokyo’s been fine…” He did his best to unlock the door, only to jump when a hand went over his. “Fuck…!”

“Oh no, Ren? Are you alright?” When she said that, Ren was sort of reminded of when they were younger. She’d been so much like a big sister to him…

“Amamiya-kun, why are you going out so late?” It was just Yusuke, thank god.

“Just my roommate, don’t worry about it.” He turned to face Yusuke, letting out a sigh. “I was going out to talk to my senpai.”

“The one we discussed earlier?” Yusuke rose an eyebrow.

Ren nodded as she started speaking again. “Your mother didn’t say anything about a roommate! You were...you were supposed to live with an older gentleman!”

“He didn’t want me living with him since he has a teenaged daughter, I think. She seems scared of everything.” Ren glanced up at Yusuke, who was now just watching him.

“Is that so?” He could hear the pout in her voice. “You should’ve told me, though!”

“My parents made me change my number, I didn’t think you’d answer a call from an unknown number…” He glanced at Yusuke again, almost pleading for some sort of help.

Yusuke seemed to be thinking now as his senpai started explaining that she’d answer if he just left a voicemail the first time and overall poked a thousand tiny holes into his excuse. Was there going to be anything the artist could do to help him? Yusuke was usually kind of spacey, so he was kind of afraid it wasn’t going to work. He might end up apologizing to her and letting her do what she wished.

Oh god, was he actually going to end up dating her? He was afraid of making her upset, so he might not have much of a choice. He could see it now, they’d start dating and eventually get married, they’d have a few kids with her mousy brown hair and his grey eyes… He’d never get to even dream about how pretty Yusuke was again. What a cruel fate (okay, it wouldn’t be that bad if he liked the girl, but he didn’t like her).

“Please stop looking at me like that.” Yusuke frowned at him. “You look as if you’re about to die and someone who cannot take a hint isn’t that bad.”

Ren swallowed hard and nodded. Yusuke was right, he was being way too dramatic about this. It wasn’t like him dating this girl for a while would be forever, right? If he ended up dating her, it might be for a few years and then he could break it off in time for college. He didn’t seen an issue with that, really. Still, if Yusuke could do something about this, that would be great.

“Ren, are you listening to me?!” She sounded more than a little angry.

“I am! I really am!” He frowned a bit, still afraid to make her angry. He’d never seen her angry, so he could only guess what’d happen.

Yusuke’s eyes lit up and he smiled, holding out a hand. “May I see your phone?”

Ren rose an eyebrow before nodding and handing it to Yusuke. He seemed to have an idea, so why not let him go at it. “Good luck.”

Yusuke smiled. “Hello? Ah yes, I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. Roommate? Yes, I’m his roommate.”

Ren couldn’t help but be worried. It seemed like his senpai was controlling the conversation. He was going to go right back to square one again, wasn’t he? He was happy Yusuke was trying, but, well. It kind of felt like this was going to just waste some time. He didn’t want to say it was annoying, but it was annoying.

“Kitagawa-kun--”

“Oh, are we anything besides that?” Yusuke rose an eyebrow. “Yes, I actually plan on asking him to pose for me. What does that mean? Artist and model, of course. What kind of painting? A nude one.”

Ren felt himself go red. Why hadn’t he been told about this earlier? Was Yusuke actually going to try and paint him in the nude? He would’ve at least liked to hear about that before he told someone over the phone!

“I do find him attractive, yes. I’m not interested in dating him, no. If he were to ask me I would, yes.” Yusuke sighed, seemingly getting bored of the conversation. “I apologize, but it’s late. Goodnight.” And he hung up.

Ren swallowed hard a few times and took a few deep breaths. “S-so, uh… Did you really mean all that?”

“Of course not.” He shook his head with a frown. “I was simply trying to assist you.”

“Thank god, I don’t think I would be able to pose nude.” If Yusuke was really attracted to him, though, well... He’d be totally fine with that.

“Oh no, I meant that. I’ve been meaning to practice my anatomy and you’d be an amazing model.” Yusuke frowned a bit. “Did that part sound like a lie.”

“...No.” Ren shook his head and sighed. He should’ve known the oddest part would be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope it was. Sorta okay? Yusuke is a lovable art nerd and I love him?


End file.
